The present invention relates generally to sign making and sign making apparatus and deals more particularly with an improved method for producing enhanced graphics. The invention further relates to such signal making apparatus for producing the enhanced graphics.
Automated sign generating apparatus for producing large scale text on sheet material, such as vinyl, is generally well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,525 assigned to the same assignee as the present invention discloses such as automated sign generator wherein the vinyl sign material is supported for movement in one coordinate direction relative to a cutting tool which is moved in accordance with pre-programmed data. The vinyl sign material is pierced in accordance with the program data to cut the vinyl in accordance with the desired size and shape. The vinyl sign material is generally releasably secured by pressure sensitive adhesives to a paper release liner. For further details of the operation of such an automated sign generator, reference may be made to the above-referenced patent and which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
In order to provide enhanced or special effect graphics, such as outlining, shadowing and so forth it is generally necessary to cut several different color vinyl sheets and apply the cut portions in layers in registration. Such procedures are time consuming, require additional amounts of vinyl sheet materials and require a high degree of skill on the part of an operator to produce the enhanced graphic.
Another disadvantage of known methods for producing special effects is the inability to generate single layer multicolor signs.
A further disadvantage with known sign generating apparatus is the inability to paint a graphic without smearing or smudging the graphics as the sheet material moves.
Accordingly, it is general aim of the present invention to provide a method and improved apparatus for use with an automated sign generator to produce enhanced or special effect graphics.